


Малиновое варенье (драбблы)

by daana



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daana/pseuds/daana





	Малиновое варенье (драбблы)

**Записки на холодильнике**

  
Кёя!  
Во-первых, с твоей стороны было очень мило разрешить мне воспользоваться твоим телом. Интересующая тебя информация лежит на рабочем столе твоего ноутбука в папке "всякая ерунда", сведения о составе основных отрядов Миллефиоре там же. Во-вторых, у тебя отвратительная пижама, она тебе не идет. В-третьих, в твоем доме нет кофе.  
  
*  
  
Это не разрешение, а вынужденная необходимость. Теперь мне нужны сведения о типах пламени и используемом оружии. Я не пью кофе. Ты тоже не будешь.  
  
*  
  
Да-да, я помню. Лучший способ сохранить тайну. Кстати, Кёя, даже в Намимори есть магазины, работающие круглые сутки. Надеюсь, покупка кофе и шоколада среди ночи не причинила страшного вреда твоей репутации. А в твоей пижаме даже просыпаться неприятно.  
  
*  
  
Ты ел в постели.  
  
*  
  
Сведения, которые ты просил, на рабочем столе в папке "та хрень, из-за которой я вынужден все это терпеть". Где мой кофе?  
  
*  
  
Видимо, там же, где моя пижама. Сколько у Бьякурана солдат А-класса и где они дислоцируются?  
  
*  
  
Должен отметить, что без пижамы ты выглядишь гораздо лучше. Я даже провел у тебя дома больше времени, чем планировал. Впрочем, не думаю, что тебе действительно интересно, чем я в это время занимался.  
  
*  
  
Ты прав. Неинтересно. Прекрати есть в постели.  
  
*  
  
Терпеть не могу эти ваши низкие столики. Сведения о войсках А-класса в папке "Хибари-Кёя-XXX-видео", а кроме них там всякая ерунда с твоей веб-камеры, которую я просто забыл удалить. Не смотри, пожалуйста, это личное.  
  
*  
  
Забью до смерти.  
  
*  
  
Да, Кёя, я тоже по тебе соскучился. :-) 

 

**Она, ну как же без нее**

  
Золотой весенний полдень сиял так светло, что уснуть на крыше школы Намимори было невозможно. А когда мимо Хибари пробежал Савада Цунаёси в трусах, жилете и с карманными часами, бормоча под нос "Ох, я опаздываю, как же я опаздываю, Реборн с меня голову снимет!", о сне пришлось забыть окончательно.  
Хибари поднялся и последовал за Савадой, поудобнее перехватив тонфы и намереваясь указать ему на недопустимость пребывания на территории школы в подобном облике. Однако Савада вдруг наклонился, дернул крышку люка, которого до сей поры на крыше не было, и прыгнул в него.  
Глава Дисциплинарного комитета не привык останавливаться перед незначительными трудностями.  
Поэтому он прыгнул следом.  
Падать было скучно.  
Пустые банки на полках Хибари не заинтересовали. Куча сухих листьев смягчила его падение, а низкий полутемный коридор вывел на лесную тропинку. Возле тропинки рос огромный гриб. На грибе сидела гусеница, странным образом похожая на лягушку.  
— Где он? — спросил Хибари.  
— Смотря кто, — вяло сказала Гусеница, с сомнением вертя перед собой трубку кальяна. — Если ты про одного, то он в одном месте. Если про другого, то в другом. А если про этого, который то появляется, то исчезает, то он везде и нигде. Логично?  
Хибари сжал тонфы покрепче и сурово свел брови.  
Рядом с Гусеницей появилась улыбка.  
Хибари Кёя узнал бы эту улыбку из миллиона других — хотя вообще-то улыбки были последним, что его интересовало.  
— Положи это, — строго сказала улыбка. — Ты еще маленький, чтобы курить.  
— Ну вот, — уныло сказала Гусеница, откладывая кальян. — Никаких запретных удовольствий.  
  
Если бы улыбку можно было убить, Хибари бы уже приступил к действиям. Хотя в принципе, если прикинуть, где должна находиться нижняя челюсть... — подумал он и все-таки приступил.  
— Ой-ой, Хибари Кёя, — сказала улыбка, ускользнув в последний момент. — А как же разговоры? Допустим, я бы спросил тебя — видел ли ты раньше иллюзионистов без улыбок и улыбки без иллюзионистов?  
Хибари попробовал еще раз. Безуспешно.  
— Мне кажется, он не хочет с вами разговаривать, — сообщила Гусеница.  
Улыбка рассмеялась отвратительно знакомым смехом и исчезла. Вместе с ней исчезли лес, гриб и Гусеница — Хибари оказался в зале с шахматным полом. Посреди зала стоял стеклянный столик, а на столике лежал пирожок. На пирожке было написано: "загрызи меня до смерти".  
На вкус пирожок напоминал одновременно суши с лососем, такояки, шоколад и чизкейк.  
Хибари посмотрел, как стремительно удаляются от него руки с тонфами, и решил, что пора заканчивать.  
— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Все это просто колода карт.  
— Так быстро? — разочарованно сказала улыбка, возникая поблизости.  
Хибари молча передернул плечами, принимая нормальный облик.  
Улыбка повернулась набок и изобразила печальный смайлик.  
— Еще ведь должен был быть садик с розами, и суд, и кстати, по-моему, Савада-ах-мои-ушки-Цунаёси мне особенно удался.  
— Колода карт, — напомнил Хибари, и иллюзия рассыпалась.  
— Твоя очередь загадывать, — сказал Мукуро, на всякий случай держась в стороне. — Только что-нибудь посложнее, чем в прошлый раз. Хотя от твоей одежды, оружия и мотоцикла я бы в любом случае не отказался. 

 

**Шоколад для Кё-тяна**

  
В дни, когда в Намимори стало беспокойно, когда кто-то избивал одного за другим отъявленных хулиганов и драчунов и выбивал им зубы, когда даже Дисциплинарный комитет не мог найти источник неприятностей, Хибари Кёя получил письмо от самого себя.  
  
Я это ты, — было написано в первом абзаце письма.  
Доказательства, — было написано во втором.  
Дальше шел список деяний и заслуг Хибари Кёи, о которых никто не должен был знать. В частности, в списке упоминалось снятие котенка с дерева возле храма Намимори. У этого события совершенно точно не было ни одного свидетеля — Кёя тщательно убедился в этом, прежде чем приступить к спасательной операции.  
Инструкции, — с этого слова начинался третий абзац.  
Пойди в парк развлечений Кокуё, — говорилось там. Доберись до Рокудо Мукуро. Вызови его интерес. Заставь его стать твоим другом. Делай как я сказал. Иначе мир утонет в море крови.  
  
В заброшенном торговом центре было солнечно и пыльно, пыль крутилась в воздухе и оседала на тела травоядных в форме школы Кокуё. Первый этап выполнения инструкций Кёе даже понравился.  
Человек, сидевший на диване в бывшем кинозале, шуршал фольгой от шоколадки, посверкивал неприятно красным глазом и мелодично рассмеялся, когда Кёя вошел в зал.  
— Рокудо Мукуро, — сказал Кёя, прикидывая, как будет проще всего принудить объект к дружбе.  
— Именно так. А ты Хибари Кёя-кун, верно? — объект снова засмеялся и зашуршал фольгой. — Я так рад, что ты пришел. Хочешь шоколадку? И если не возражаешь, я буду звать тебя Кё-тян, хорошо?  
  
Новоявленный Кё-тян подумал еще секунду и решил, что море крови — не худший вариант для этого мира. 

 

**Лучшее место на земле**

  
День не задался с самого начала, а к вечеру и вовсе превратился черт знает во что.  
Фран температурил и галлюцинировал; Верде с восторгом обнаружил, что галлюцинации его машина материализует так же эффективно, как иллюзии, и теперь по всему Кокуё-центру бегали маленькие ананасы на паучьих ножках и гнусно хихикали. ММ от них визжала и запрыгивала на диван, каждый раз ловко падая прямо на колени к Мукуро. Кену и Тикусе хватило ума скрыться с глаз долой, и за одно это Мукуро уже был им благодарен — хотя и подозревал, что с последствиями их внезапной тактичности еще придется разбираться.  
  
Как будто всего этого было мало, в Кокуё весь вечер ходили гости.  
Гости ходили не просто так — они искали Хибари Кёю.  
Ямамото, Гокудеру и Сасагаву Мукуро завернул сразу же, еще от порога. Реборну сказал, что местонахождение хранителя Облака Вонголы — забота Вонголы, а его, Мукуро, это совершенно не интересует.  
Саваде Цунаёси Мукуро с серьезным видом сообщил, что Хибари Кёя сидит в подвале Кокуё-центра, и предложил проверить лично.  
Савада икнул, сказал "эти твои шутки, Мукуро..." и ушел.  
Когда пришел Каваллоне, Мукуро с удовольствием полюбовался на синяк на его скуле, явно оставленный тонфой — он хорошо знал, как выглядят синяки, оставленные тонфами — и с не меньшим удовольствием сказал, что если Каваллоне не в состоянии уследить за своим учеником, то Мукуро может дать ему несколько уроков.  
  
Убедившись, что больше никто не придет, что Фран спит, что ананасы на ножках сбились в дальнем углу и решают, кто из них главный, что ММ отвлеклась на укладку и вечерний макияж, а Верде караулит галлюцинации Франа, Мукуро спустился в подвал. Толкнул ржаво скрипнувшую дверь и остановился на пороге.  
— Кёя, — сказал он почти безнадежно, — шел бы ты домой. Или на крышу. А то все эти люди, которым ты нужен, меня уже достали.  
— Меня тоже, — хмуро сообщили из темноты. — И я сплю. Иди отсюда. Карауль дальше.  
Мукуро аккуратно зевнул и шагнул в темноту.  
— Подвинься, — сказал он. — И разбуди меня через четверть часа.  
— Забью до смерти, — укоризненно напомнил Хибари Кёя.  
— Через четверть часа, — сонно повторил Мукуро и с облегчением закрыл глаза.  
Жизнь начала налаживаться. 


End file.
